


Ur's Valentines

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Ur Nungal heard of this holiday called Valentine's Day. He recruited the best help to participate with the ones he loved best.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ur's Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Ur Nungal looked over at his Aunt. The blond haired goddess of the dead looked beyond pleased to be assisting him with his work. Her red eyes were shining almost exactly like his own as the pair of them were in the kitchen with Beni-enma in front of the both of them. This was it! Ama and Adda were going to be busy for now with Enkidu, so this was the perfect time.

“I’m glad Aunt Eresh decided to make chocolate with me!” Ur grinned, completely happy to have one of the relatives his parents and uncle acknowledged with him as he tried his best to make something delicious for the rest of his family.

“O-of co-course you would be! There is no way that I was super happy that I jumped at the chance, I mean- I had nothing else to do that I decided to spend it with you.” Eresh was making those funny faces that meant she was really happy according to ama, so everything had to have been more than alright. It was a little funny how adda had the same reactions from ama when she did nice things for him.

“Now listen up! This would have just been a small beginners course for cooking desserts, a trial that both of you would be completing for a fee.” Beni-enma looked over at the small boy next to the goddess in front of her. “However, the young prince.. is very young for that and only asked that we make a chocolate cake for his parents and uncle.”

“And Aunt Eresh.” Ur spoke out when it looked like the bird like teacher – it was amazing to his eyes – looked like she was forgetting. His aunt Eresh was spending time with him too and she needed something sweet for Valentine’s Day as well. He was slowly getting used to this holiday. It was supposed to be for the people you really liked, and he loved his family, so that meant he was supposed to get them something sweet for that day.

“And for your aunt.” Beni-enma conceded in amusement. The goddess looked like she was about to pass out from sheer happiness about being included. 

“Now let’s wash our hands and get the ingredients out. I will be pointing out what to do as you do this step by step and demonstrate when you are confused.” Beni-enma explained to the pair of them.

“Is.. I mean I heard that your teaching style was harder than this. Not that I’m complaining, but there are other Servants that seem to have nightmares.” Ereshkigal lead on as she helped the young child of eight reach the sink.

“That and this are two different things.” The instructor pointed out as she looked pointedly at the beaming child all set to make a cake. “Now remember to follow my instructions to the letter.”

“Yes Beni-enma. You’re really nice.” Ur observed bluntly as he started to the cabinets for the ingredients, Ereshkigal hot on his heels to make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

.

* * *

.

Eresh looked over at the creations the pair of them made. The chocolate cake didn’t look perfect in the least. It almost made her want to hide it all in shame, but Ur Nungal was looking at it like it was the best jewel in the world. The smaller cake that was her own was set to the side with chocolate more drizzled on as frosting in a very amateurish way to make a cage.

“This is not the best that I would expect from my students, but from someone just wanting to make a gift from the heart, I can let this slide.” Beni-enma mentioned as she looked at the work the two of them did critically. It took six hours to do after lot of spills and finding the wrong ingredients and needing to start over. She would give them the fact that it did turn out right and the pair never started a kitchen fire. They weren’t hopeless at least. Just complete armatures when it came to any sort of cooking and baking. Actually, if this was the worst, the pair of them might be decent if they had proper training. Ereshkigal could start any time and Ur Nungal could attempt it when he was older, or had parental permission. There was no way she was going to upset his parents. The image of Gilgamesh angry in the background came to mind, or, even worse, the disappointed look on Hakuno’s expression.

“Thank you Beni!” Ur cheered as Ereshkigal and himself finally cleaned up the kitchen to her specifications.

“Don’t worry about it.” Beni-enma coughed into her hand. She was not going to tell him his gift of a new dress was more than enough when she agreed to his demand before because according to him her services were really important and needed to be compensated before she actually named a price because she was so nice and great at making food of all types. It was one of the nicest things she heard in so long that she really couldn’t turn away such kindness. Not when he was willing to listen to her stories for a little while from time to time.

“I love you aunt Eresh!” Ur cheered as he handed her the one cake meant for her. The one he absolutely would not let her help with compared to the other one. It took twice as long. Eresh was a crying mess after the hug that followed and long after the child left the kitchen.

.

* * *

.

“Ama! Adda! Enkidu!”

Hakuno paused with Gilgamesh and Enkidu as they looked over at the direction the voice came from. Their son and nephew appeared to be especially happy. As a matter of fact, he looked beyond delighted as he came into view. Hakuno beamed as she saw him as Gil let out his own smug grin that he had every time Ur called him that. Enkidu nudged their friend by the elbow.

“He takes so much after his ama I see.” The clay being teased.

“Of course he does. He takes after the very best of us.” Gil was about to go on boasting when Hakuno interrupted them with a look as Ur got close.

“What is it sweetheart?” Hakuno crouched to brush away the blond locks that got in the way of his eyes. It looked like he was due for another haircut soon.

“I got you something!” Ur chimed in brightly. The pleased way he looked was so much like Gil in that moment even if he did have her smile. Gil’s look got intense at that.

“Show us what you got, Ur!” Enkidu was all too happy to find out. Ur grinned as happy as any child and a gold portal opened in front of his right above his hands. A cake, clearly chocolate with a childish drawing of Hakuno’s, Gil’s, and Enkidu’s faces in a heart could be seen in gold frosting.

“Happy Valentine’s Day! I love you!”


End file.
